


The Tip of My Pencil, to the Lid of Your Coffee

by RyuuSenai



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Artist AU, Barista AU, M/M, Photographer AU, Written Adaptation of a Comic by Chaelabot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuSenai/pseuds/RyuuSenai
Summary: Yuuri is an artist who works at Hasetsu Cafe. One day he spots a gorgeous Russian man who takes an interest in Yuuri. The Russian man's name is Viktor Nikiforov, and he is photographer who is drawn by Yuuri on a bus one day. This intrigues Viktor, to the point of asking for Yuuri's name.





	The Tip of My Pencil, to the Lid of Your Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaelabot.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=chaelabot.tumblr.com).



> ATTENTION! I am not the the one who owns the original plot line of this story! https://chaelabot.tumblr.com owns the comic that this is adapted from. So please visit her Tumblr and give her original comic lots of love! https://chaelabot.tumblr.com/post/160103410595/rip-yuuri-katsudon-part-1-part-2-part-3-part

Yuuri had curled into a ball, his sketch pad steadied against his thighs. He glanced over at the Russian gazing out the bus window. Looking back down, he continued to draw; the sketch was very messy, each line was shaky due to the vehicle hitting the occasional pothole. He continued his platonic staring at the silver-haired man. Yuuri jumped, realizing the other man had noticed his strange glances. His face flushed a bright crimson, meanwhile the other man looked back at him with a face of curiosity. The Russian then smiled wide and waved at Yuuri. This caused Yuuri to hide his face with his sketch pad out of embarrassment.

 

The bus stopped, its door opening wide for passengers to disperse at that stop. Yuuri slammed his sketch pad closed and bolted for the door. Stepping down the stairs, he sighed with relief.  _ I can finally get out, _ he thought. The Russian man followed him to the bus door. Out of breath, he called out to Yuuri, “Hey you!” His thick accent caused Yuuri to shudder,  _ Oh dear. _ “What’s your name? Mine’s Viktor! Viktor Nikiforov!” The man beamed as he spoke, clearly happy to make new friends.

 

Yuuri looked around, finding no one else that Viktor could have been talking to. “Me?” Yuuri pointed at himself, obviously a little confused as to why such a handsome man would be talking to such an average man like himself. Viktor nodded; Yuri became flustered, “Oh! Well, uhm- ahh-”  _ Shit, what do I say? _ “It’s Yuu-” before he could finish, the bus had departed, “-ri. Yuuri Katsuki.” He inhaled deeply, then sighed.  _ Idiot! _

 

Yuuri walked to the café he works at; stepping inside, he mumbled, “I think that’s enough embarrassment for today, Yuuri.” He was nearly in tears before his coworker Pichit called for his attention.

 

“Yuuri! Ready for your shift?” The Thai man grinned and waved at the approaching Yuri.

 

After changing into his uniform, Yuuri began his shift. A young man with golden blond hair approached the counter. “One large hot chocolate, please,” the boy’s voice bore a heavy Russian accent.

 

“Alright.” Yuuri prepared the cup, picking up his pen. “May I just have your name, sir?”

 

“It’s Yuri,” the blond boy’s voice was steady, seemingly without an ounce of anxiety in his being.

 

“Oh, interesting!” Yuuri chuckled.

 

Yuri raised his voice, “Is there something wrong with me name?!”

 

Panicking a little, Yuuri stuttered, “Ahh- no. No, it’s just that, I haven’t met someone named Yuuri before. It’s a unique name, don’t you think?”

 

Yuri shrugged. “Guess so.” His phone began to ring, picking it up, he was instantly angry at the person on the other end. “Yah! Old man, I told you I’m coming!”  _ I guess he’s always like that? _ Yuuri thought, handing Yuri his drink.

 

When Yuri returned to the studio, he glanced at the side of his cup  _ Hot chocolate for a fellow Yuuri! _ “He spelled my name wrong,” he murmured under his breath.

 

Viktor lowered his camera from his face. “Good job, Miranda. Take five.”

 

“Viktor! I’m here!” Yuri roared.

 

“Yuri, you’re late,” Viktor showed a moment of solemnity, acting as a professional should. He then broke out in a rant about how amazing the boy he saw on the bus earlier that day was. “-but then  _ he _ had to go, so I ran after him and told him my name and asked for his but I don’t even know his name, Yuri!”

 

Yuri sighed. “Oh no, how tragic,” he sarcastically replied.

 

“Ugh, Yuri! You have no idea how frustrating this is!” Viktor proclaimed.

 

“You have no idea how annoying you are right now,” Yuri dryly commented. “Go fangirl somewhere else, please.”

 

Viktor sighed, “You’ll understand when you’re older.” He slammed his head on the table, his arms cushioning the fall. This caused Yuri’s drink to topple over and spill across the polished wood.

 

“Yah! You owe me a hot chocolate!” Yuri wailed.

 

Viktor weakly spoke, “Okay, okay. I’ll get you one tomorrow, geez.”

 

The next day, Viktor and Yuri made their trek to the Hasetsu café. Viktor sighed. “Seriously Yuri, there’s literally a coffee shop across from the studio,” he whined.

 

“I swear, Viktor, you’re the only one who likes that expensive crap,” Yuri grumbled.

 

A Japanese voice came from the register, “Welcome to Ha-” Yuuri’s voice froze as he saw Yuri and Viktor both walk into the store. “-setsu café…” his words trailed off as Viktor stared at him.

 

“Huh, I've found you.” Viktor smiled, happy to see the cute artist again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and again, go give Chaelabot some love on her Tumblr! Also, watch for more chapters, especially chapters that have some of my own ideas. Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
